1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator including a coating layer and a battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for an electrochemical battery is an interlayer that separates a positive electrode from a negative electrode in a battery and continuously maintains ion conductivity to enable charge and discharge of a battery.
Recently, a large-sized separator has been manufactured, as an electrochemical battery having a larger area has been required in accordance with enlargement of a panel along with tendency of lightening and thinness of the electrochemical battery in order to increase portability of an electronic device.
However, the large-sized separator wound with electrodes may be easily detached due to an increase of the area and/or weight during a process of manufacturing an electrode assembly by interposing the large-sized separator between the electrodes and pressing them and thus deteriorate shape stability during a process of being allowed to stand or packing a battery. Accordingly, adherence of the separator needs to be increased.
In addition, the separator for a large electrochemical battery simultaneously requires excellent thermal stability to produce a high-capacity battery as well as the increased adherence to the electrodes.
In this regard, a method of forming an organic/inorganic mixed coating layer on one surface or both surfaces of a base film of the separator in order to improve adherence and heat resistance is known (Korean Registration Patent No. 10-0775310) but may not sufficiently secure adherence and thus not be uniformly applied to a separator having various sizes and shapes.
Accordingly, development of a separator having applicable properties such as adherence, a thermal shrinkage ratio, and the like to the large-sized electrochemical battery is required.